galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fleet Design
About Fleets Fleet design drives Ship Design in that it forces the requirements for our ship designs. A standard fleet fills a 3x3 grid, each location on this grid is called a stack, allowing for 9 stacks of no more than 3,000 ships. Therefore, a full fleet consists of no more than 27,000 ships. Each stack is limited to a single design and you cannot mix ship designs on the same stack; they must be uniform. Adjacent stacks may be completely different ships, however. Within this formulation there are many possible variations. Structure and conventions used herein A fleet has a leading edge or front. In these diagrams, the front is at the top. Other terminology is Rank and File, corresponding to rows and columns, with the first rank at the top and the first file being on the left. First Rank *Left Shoulder - First Rank, First File *Head - First Rank, Second File *Left Shoulder - First Rank, Third File Second Rank *Left Flank - Second Rank, First File *Glasshouse - Second Rank, Second File *Left Flank - Second Rank, Third File Third Rank *Left Rear - Third Rank, First File *Tail - Third Rank, Second File *Left Rear - Third Rank, Third File Tactical considerations Most encounters in battle will be head-on, somewhat less on the flanks, and few on the rear. Given simple circumstances, an attack on a stack will not effect the stack behind it. However, technology research complicates things by enabling scattering damage. An adjacent stack can receive as much as 30% of the damage of the attacked stack via scattering damage. Offense The main factor in the firepower available to the fleet is the Effective Stack and that is controlled strictly by the hull type and the fleet Commander's rank. Details may be had via the Effective Stack page. Suffice it to say, the attack power of a stack is limited by this number. The standard values are: A fleet is not considered fully? combat ready unless each stack is equal to its Effective Stack value. In the instance of Battleships, this means that each battleship stack has at least 900 ships in it. The percentage of Combat Readiness for each stack would be; :: Combat Readiness = Number of ships / Effective Stack Remember to include the bonuses given by a Star Commander in your Effective Stack value. Weapons There are only four general types of weapons in the game. *Do not mix weapons types in a ship. *Do not mix weapons types within a fleet. Guns Beams Missiles Fighters ... Defense Defense, on the other hand can use the total shields and struct of every ship in the stack. Fleet Battle speed No fleet will move faster than the slowest vessel. Ships with a MOV value of 7 will move no faster than the ship with a MOV of 3, if it is in the same fleet. This is a particular consideration when buying ships from the Trading Center (also known as the Auction House) and/or the Corporate Mall. Those faster ships are wasting Volume Units that would be better spent for shields and weapons. That said, there are distinct advantages to having fleets with high MOV values but gaining those values will cost in terms of defense or weapons power. The important thing is to pick a standard speed (5-8 recommended) and build all of your ships to that specification. Ratings and other Figures of Merit With all of the variations, fleets are difficult to rate on merit. The game lists ATK power, struct, shields, and storage but that isn't the whole story. The better data would be Readiness and that's more an internal measurement that is less useful for determining relative values that could compare two fleets. 'Formation Types' *Phalanx - Specific Formations *Stronghold - A variation on the Phalanx Design types *Meat Shield - No offence, pure defense *Tanks - low offence, heavy defense *Core - General combat, balanced offence and defense *Glass Cannon - Maximum offence, minimal defense. *Deadly Scouts - No offence, no defense, little movement Category:Fleet Design Category:Ship Design